


Post-Turkey GP 2020

by vettel3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Seb always needs a shoulder to (happy) cry on, other F1 drivers mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettel3/pseuds/vettel3
Summary: Seb's (happy) tears seem to be my kink. I felt like I could've continued this, but I wanted to keep it PG and happy (but feelsy) :) Comments generate more content, thank you!
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Post-Turkey GP 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Sebastian walks into his motor home, tired and sweaty - but above all else, happy. His overalls are soaked in champagne and those small, colourful paper clippings. He's practically hugging his newly acquired trophy. Seb spots you and haphazardly puts the trophy on the side table, and basically jumps to you in joy.

"Oh, I can't believe the race I had-" Seb exclaims, wrapping his arms around you.

"That last lap..." He's out of breath but you can hear he's smiling and he's still full of adrenaline.  
  
"You did so good, you did so good!!" You're patting him all over like a puppy you just told who's a good boy and Seb's _all_ here for it.

"And Lewis-" You hear the pitch of his voice go higher like he's about to sob. He presses his face against your shoulder and his cap falls off his head and he's nuzzling and inhaling deeply, probably to calm himself down. You pet his side and shoulder and then grab his neck.  
  
"That's amazing. Both of you. I'm so proud." Sebastian's wet all over because of the rain, sweat and champagne, but you don't care for one bit. You kiss his temple and ear and neck, frantically. "I'm so proud of you." You can hear Seb laugh _and_ sob with the same breath; not knowing which to do. You grab Sebastian's neck and head and literally pry him off your shoulder. "I mean it." You look into his eyes; they're sparkling with tears.  
  
"Ahh... But... Charles did such a good job as well...!" Sebastian moans, still taking in everything that's happened. "And Lance..." Seb's shuffling his feet and you rub his neck reassuringly.  
  
"I know, I know." You smile and lean in to bring your foreheads together. Sebastian's breathing erratically, you know he wants to let that cry and those emotions out. "Do you wanna sit down?" you murmur.  
"I- yeah, yeah, maybe." Seb's gripping you by your arms and shakily, he lets go.

You sit side by side on the tiny bed of his motor home. You start undoing his racing overalls 'cos he seems like he's going to drown in sweat and tears soon. Before you can do much, Seb puts his face in his hands. He's full-on sobbing now. And you think it's from happiness. For feeling the rush like this first time in a long time. He takes a moment. And then he raises his head and just smiles.

"I'm happy." Seb grins with tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes. You feel like your heart's about to explode - you're so happy for him. All that matters for you right now is that he's happy with himself. You wrap your arms around him and hold him tight. You want to kiss him, but Britta's probably going to be here any minute now...

"Thank you, I love you." Seb says a moment later. He wipes his eyes and face with his hand and exhales heavily.  
"I love you too. But your overalls stink." You slap his side.  
"Hah, probably, yeah."

But you still nuzzle your face against his neck and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Seb's (happy) tears seem to be my kink. I felt like I could've continued this, but I wanted to keep it PG and happy (but feelsy) :) Comments generate more content, thank you!


End file.
